A Walk Into Hell
by Sabrith Alastar
Summary: Harry spends the summer working in a Goth clothing store with a mysterious blonde girl who shows him what its like to be himself without fear of what others will say -slash- Shes baaaaaaaaack
1. HELL

(( **_AHA!! I fixed it thanks to all that reviewed the first time I appreciate the input and took your suggestions into consideration when I rewrote this_**))  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF!!...and the plot I guess.... Pairings: HP/DM SS/LM HG/RW OC/OC  
  
((Authors notes)) $ Music $  
  
A lot of things have changed and this is my message to you. The next time you see me things may seem very different, and they are there's no doubt about it. I'm fed up with being The-Boy-Who-Lived I hate just being a pawn. During the summer I've met some people who have changed my views on the whole Lord Voldermort situation. I'm not sure what side I'm on any more.

I'm sorry in advance...  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry looked down at the three identical letters he had written one for each Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore. He blew on the last one waiting for the blood red ink to dry. He looked down at himself adjusting his neon pink mesh muscle shirt and his black shredded tulle skirt "boy are they in for a surprise" he wasn't a cross dresser or anything he just happened to like this skirt and where he was hanging out lately it was normal for guys to wear girls clothes and girls to wear guys clothes.  
  
000Flash Back 000 ((queue pink sparkles, fade out, and cheep nostalgic music))  
  
Harry wandered down Lacuna Ave. looking at all the shops. They were mostly geared toward the more alternative community, and of course Harry being the ever curious boy that he is walked into the first shop that sparked his interest. It was a dark store with a bright sign read "HELL" in big block letters surrounded by painted flames.  
  
As he stepped through the door he let the atmosphere wash over him. The music was slow with tons of base throbbing in his ears making him feel as if he was finally home for the first time. Everything felt right here nothing was out of place and it was all so comforting, with all the dark colors with bright splashes of greens and reds every where. It was obviously a clothing store run by someone with definite muggle influence he thought smiling as he looked at a pair of black leather pants with flames up the legs.  
  
Harry jumped a little as a hand tapped him on the shoulder and a girls voice from behind him giggled and said "Hey Hey Welcome to HELL I'm Sabrith the owner and designer how may I help you on this ungodly sunny summers day" she stuck out her hand to Harry. Her bracelets made of bright plastic beads clicking against each other as the slid sown her arm.  
  
He just smiled and shook her hand mumbling a quick "hi" as he finally got a good look at her. She had shoulder length platinum blonde hair with the front right hand quarter of it dyed neon orange. Her eyes were ice blue surrounded by thick black eyeliner and fuchsia eye shadow. Over her milk white skin she wore a black fishnet shirt over a orange and black corset and a long black flowy satin skirt that pooled around her feet. He couldn't quite place it but she looked vaguely familiar.  
  
His recognition must have shown on his face because she smiled and led him farther into the store "let me guess you go to Hogwarts" she laughed as he nodded vigorously "well then you've probably met my git of a twin goes to Hogwarts as well...sadly I cant tell you who it is I'd rather be judged on who I am not how their reputation proceeds them if you know what I mean." she said in a slightly cynical tone "oh I'm sorry how rude of me I forgot to ask your name" her odd accent not masking the mock sarcasm of her entire speech.  
  
He smirked at her knowingly "Sadly I can't tell you who I am I'd rather be judged on who I am not how my reputation proceeds me if you know what I mean." He laughed as she giggled "just call me Aodh ((pronounced odd it's Gaelic for Fire)) and now I think I need some new clothes"  
  
000End Flash Back000  
  
That was almost a moth and a half ago. Now it was 3 days till he had to go back to Hogwarts. Harry had started working at hell after about the 6th day in a row he had come back to talk to Sabrith. They had become fast friends knowing exactly what buttons to push to piss each other off and protecting each other when It was necessary. When they weren't working they were in the store any way. Sabrith lived above HELL in a loft of sorts. On the weekends the store was run by Sabrith's best friend Dallas he was a cool kid only 16 and a squib but still a really a great guy, not to mention really hot. He was going to be taking care of the store while Sabrith went back to Canada and Harry went back to Hogwarts. He always wore almost the exact same thing, a band t-shirt and black jeans. His hair was shaggy a little past his nose and he had dark brown eyes the color of rich chocolate. Dallas was weird to say the least and always loved to bring up bad subjects at inappropriate times.  
  
000Flash Back000  
  
Dallas picked up a box putting it behind the front counter. He stood up and dusted off his hands smiling "so Aodh what side of the war are you on?" he said nonchalantly while putting some stuff back on the racks  
  
Harry just looked at him shocked usually people were kind of wary of talking about things like that around him but then again they didn't know who he really was. He sat down in one of the stools next to the counter "the light of course" he said it as if it were the most obvious things I the world.  
  
Dallas looked at him cautiously "ah I see your one of those people who would fallow Harry Potter to the ends of the earth.." he smirked not noticing Harry was attempting not to laugh "well I don't know about that kid, to much pressure if you ask me. I prefer to be a neutral party I see what Moldie Voldie is getting at but I don't like how he's doing it, and then there's Dumbledore...that guy seriously needs to re think what he's doing I mean really if your entire point of being in the war is to kill the other side doesn't that make you just a death eater with government funding?"  
  
Dallas said sitting down beside Harry who was to stunned to say anything besides "what do you mean you see what he-who-shall-not-be named is getting at?" he fidgeted under Dallas's apprehensive gaze, trying to keep up the façade of being a normal wizarding teen and not the-boy-who-lived.  
  
"As you know I'm a squib so I grew up in the magical world but went to a muggle school and I'm sure you've heard of the Nazi's right?" Harry nodded "well Voldermort is like Hitler sort of. Just a hypocrite on a power trip if you ask me, but he's so right about so many things. Like if you keep letting muggle borns into our world they tell their family, their family lets it slip to family friends, family friends let it slip to acquaintances and so on and so forth until and an entire town knows then a city and then a country then a continent and then the world" his voice grew deathly quiet "and wizards and witches every where would be treated like cattle. caged like animals only to be used for magic and entertainment by muggles. They would destroy us!!" Dallas ended his speech throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.  
  
Harry just looked at him taking in everything that was said "oh" he mumbled "I guess I never thought of it that way"  
  
000End Flash Back000  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!! R&R please


	2. the Dursleys

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF!!...and the plot I guess.... _**

**_Pairings: HP/DM SS/LM HG/RW OC/OC  
  
((Authors notes)) _**

**_$ Music $  
_**  
About a week after that conversation the Dursley's found out he had a job. They wanted him to sign over his pay check to them every time he got it as rent. All hell broke loose that day and Harry said things he always wanted to and flat out refused to give them his money. When he refused though they threw him out really it wasn't a big thing at the time it was just a pain to have to take the knight bus back to Hell at midnight.  
  
000Flash Back000  
  
"BOY!" Vernon Dursley yelled up the stairs "THERES A BLOODY OWL DOWN HERE AND IF YOUDON'T MAKE IT GO AWAY I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS TWORD IT"  
  
"Coming uncle Vernon" Harry ran down the stairs jumping the last 3 steps recognizing Sabrith's tiny little Saw-Whet owl sitting on the kitchen table preening itself. Harry thought it was a funny little thing sort of like pig but less hyper. He took the letter from her beak and fed her an owl treat from his pocket. Opening it he read the contents of the envelope which happened to be a Gringots bank slip.  
  
Vernon's face was more purple than usual as the owl flew up and sat on his head as if to mock him "POTTER!!" he yelled and swatted at the owl.  
  
Harry just kept reading as the owl perched on his shoulder now looking a little ruffled. Absent mindedly he stroked her feathers. And walked toward the open window "out you go" said quietly and closing the window after her.  
  
"Well what is it, they better not be kicking you out I won't deal with you all year round" Vernon spat at Harry  
  
Harry folded the piece of paper and put it into his pocket "no its just my paycheck" which apparently was the wrong answer.  
  
"WHAT" he screeched his voice cracking slightly as Petunia ran it to the room to see what the matter was. "Since when do you have a job boy?"  
  
Harry just shrugged "I don't know for about two weeks now I guess "he mumbled not seeing the look in Vernon's eyes  
  
Petunia crossed her arms across her chest looking down her nose at him "fine then hand it over" she stuck out her hand waiting and tapping her foot irritably.  
  
"Come on then" Vernon said grabbing Harry's arm "you'll be paying rent from now on. Now and over the money" tightening his grip on Harry's arm and letting out a low growl.  
  
Harry looked at them disbelievingly "no I earned it why should I give it to you! You couldn't even use it any way its wizarding money." He pulled his arm out of his uncles grasp cringing as he heard his shirt tear in his uncles sausage like fingers.  
  
"Fine then get out" Vernon said through his teeth thinking that Harry wouldn't dare leave the protection of their home and would be forced to stay and give up the money.  
  
Harry looked his uncle in the eye and said in a flat monotone "fine I will just let me grab my things you glorified tub of lard"  
  
000End flash Back000  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
R&R please_**


	3. People watching

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF!!...and the plot I guess.... Pairings: HP/DM SS/LM HG/RW OC/OC  
  
((Authors notes))

$ Music $  
  
((One of my lovely reviewers has brought it to my attention that Aodh is pronounced with a 'th' sound at the end! A **HUGE** thank you to twistedkitty86 and of course to Sam who I belive is sitting refreshing the screen every few seconds waiting for me to post))  
  
He called Hedwig over and attached the 3 letters to her leg sending her off with a pat on the head and an owl treat in her stomach. He sat back in his favorite chair looking up at the ceiling and tapping his lip ring on his teeth thoughtfully remembering the day he moved in with Sabrith  
  
000Flash Back000 ((DUN DUN DUN ))  
  
"of course you can live with me but you have a dreadful lack of piercings before you step foot into my loft you must have at least two piercings that aren't your ears" she grinned "now wait here while I grab some jewelry and the needles"  
  
Harry looked around panicking he thought he could distinctly hear Chopin's funeral march playing somewhere...then he figured out that Sabrith had put it over the intercom and it wasn't just his imagination. "Doesn't it hurt" he called out to her trying to find the quickest exit without looking like he was about to run.  
  
She just laughed rummaging around under the counter "no silly I put I numbing potion on the spot first so you wont feel a thing and plus I'll heal it after word so you wont have to worry about screwing things up and bleeding to death like the muggles do" she mumbled while putting on surgical gloves "now stick out your tongue" she said putting the clamp on his tongue and putting a drop of the numbing potion on it "no you might feel a little pinch"  
  
000End Flash Back000  
  
Just as he was reminiscing Sabrith came slideing into the room holding two Hogwarts letters "come on Aodh we gotta go buy our Hogwarts crap" she grinned dancing around Harry's bedroom "were gonna have soooooooo much fun this year and you'll finally get to meet my twin!!" she threw his letter at him and it hit him right in the center of his forehead. He had let his hair grow out and with the help of a few spells here and there he now had shoulder length poker straight hair with bangs that hung down over his eyes and contacts that left his eyes their natural 'leafy green' as Sabrith put it but made his pupils look like a cats, narrow and slightly mysterious. But best of all finally ridding him of those awful glasses  
  
Harry looked down at his letter while rubbing the spot it had hit him through his bangs it was addressed "Mr. Aodh Floor above HELL Lacuna Ave, London"  
  
Harry laughed "nothing ever gets past that man" he mumbled and then It dawned on him "wait a minute what do you mean our?" he said in confusion last time he had checked Sabrith went to The C.N.I.O.M.P.((Canadian national institute of magical practices))  
  
"Don't be silly Aodh like I'd pass up the chance of annoying you all year round besides you're my best friend cant let you have adventures without me" she gave an evil grin to him and walked out of the room.  
  
......................................................................................  
  
Harry and Sabrith sat outside Quality Quidich supplies partaking in their favorite past time of 'people watching' they would sit and find someone who sparked their interest and see if they could guess what they were thinking or feeling they spotted an old wizard staring down at his feet shaking his head mumbling to himself "ok that guy is saying to himself 'god my shoes are ugly' what do you think?" Harry asked whispering to Sabrith.  
  
She looked at him and whispered back "no way he has to be having a conversation with the ants on the ground in front of him" she laughed "come on lets go I want to pop into the muggle world and pick up some batteries and a couple new CD's before we head off to school and I go stir crazy from lack of change" she smiled and started dragging Harry toward the leaky cauldron  
  
Harry just laughed and followed, he knew she was in one of her 'moods'. From what Harry gathered about her when she was like this was that she constantly needed change and couldn't sit still for more than ten minutes at a time she got bored really easy and loved to bounce around, usually blasting techno music until she broke the speakers from to much bass.  
  
Harry's reminiscing was rudely interrupted when Sabrith flailed her hands and hit him squarely in the nose. She pulled him down behind a trash bin and motioned for him to be quiet. She pointed to a man with silver blond hair and a girl with long black hair firmly attached to his arm. "I can't let them see me just yet" she whispered to Harry who looked more than a little confused  
  
"What?" Harry looked closer at the couple, "is that Malfoy and that girl...I can't remember her name ...I know it's a flower." Harry learned back against the bin contemplating what all Sabrith said could have meant  
  
Abruptly she stood up pulling Harry with her and mumbled, "I'm not in much of a mood for shopping any more..." she glanced around nervously "I need to go see Dallas"  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter: a better explanation of what's happening, why Sabrith doesn't want to see Draco and pansy and a more in depth look at her past


	4. Till death do us part

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF!!...and the plot I guess....

Pairings: HP/DM SS/LM HG/RW OC/OC  
  
((Authors notes))

$ Music $  
  
((Ha no one thought I would get out another chapter out so fast! But I proved you wrong! And I'm already working on the next one! So till then, enjoy!)) ............................................................................................  
  
Sabrith ran all the way back to Hell not stopping or caring that Harry was calling her name the entire way "come on why wont you tell me what's going on" Harry pleaded with her putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She shrugged him off and kept walking until she stepped into Hell. "DALLAS!!" she yelled at the top of her lunges and turned to Harry "I only wanted to explain this once that's why we're here now and I didn't say anything before" she sighed and changed the sign in the door from open to closed  
  
Dallas ran down the stairs looking around panicking, "Ok who died? What's going on? Do I need to get my father? Should I make a potion?" he grabbed Sabrith by the shoulders "Tell me for god's sake!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the back of the head "whoa calm down were not injured or dead!!" she said and Dallas visibly relaxed "now I'm going to put on some music and then your going to sit and listen to a very long story that needs to be told before we all split up for the school year" She hugged Dallas tightly "now sit down boy your making me nervous" she smiled standing up and putting a new CD into the player as Marilyn Manson started playing over the speakers

$ _I want to thank you mom I want to thank you dad for bringing this fcking world to a bitter end_ $  
  
Dallas sat down "ok then but I swear if you freak me out like that again I will poison your dreamless sleep potion next time you have a nightmare!" he pouted halfheartedly, leaning back in his plastic chair.  
  
Harry waved his wand transfiguring the plastic chairs into puffy red arm chairs much like the ones in the Gryffindor common room. "Dallas what were you saying about potions?" he asked as Sabrith grabbed three drinks from the fridge.  
  
Dallas grinned "I may be a squib but I'm still studying to become a potions master. My father is teaching me everything he knows. He a great man, kind of moody but great none the less!" Dallas rolled his eyes at Harry's confused look "you don't need any bloody magic to put the proper ingredients into a cauldron and stir" he winked "and besides since I'm not registered at the ministry it makes the illegal and experimental potions much easier to brew" Dallas laughed at Harry's bewildered expression.  
  
Sabrith sat back down in her now very comfy chair "ok well now on to my story. You have to understand that I come from a pureblood family that are well known supporters of Voldermort. I have a twin sister, and she is my exact opposite in every way. You know the basics I have blonde hair blue eyes she's stuck with black hair and black eyes." Sabrith sighed and fidgeted in her chair a little, "and my name isn't actually Sabrith Alastar as I said it was.....my name is actually Sabrina Parkinson, Oldest of the Parkinson twins...I haven't seen pansy in almost two years though. And due to a marriage contract put out by my father and one of his business partners at the ministry the day I was born, on the day I turn eighteen I will marry the oldest Malfoy son and become a Malfoy...till death do us part." She trailed off and sighed looking down at her hands  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter:  
  
The reactions of everyone and a trip to kings cross station


	5. would it make a good sandwich?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF!!...and the plot I guess.... Pairings: HP/DM SS/LM HG/RW OC/OC  
  
((Authors notes)) $ Music $ -Thoughts- writing ((Again thanks to Sam who is keeping me going on this! And thank you to all the other reviewers who took time out of their lives to read my story))  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Dallas just looked at Sabrith, his mouth opening and closing several times like he was going to say something but couldn't get the words to leave his throat. He stood up slowly leaning on the chair to balance him self. He looked from Sabrith to Harry and just shook his head. Starting to walk towards the door he grabbed his cloak from the coat rack behind the counter and mumbled a quick "goodbye" as he put his hand on the handle.  
  
Sabrith's temper flared causing all the doors and windows of the shop to slam shut and lock "there is no way you are leaving this store without letting me explain some things properly first" she said in an even tone dripping with warning that would make Snape proud.  
  
Meanwhile Harry's mind was going a mile a minute trying to make sense of what he had just been told. –"ok so this is a little weird....I knew her name was a flower...no wait back to the important things like Sabrith and Malfoy...why would it be such a big deal Malfoy is hot after all...wait I did not just think that...right ok so....what the hell? – Harry's thoughts were rudely interrupted by Sabrith standing up so quickly that she knocked her chair over  
  
She strode towards Dallas pinning him against the door "your not moving till you tell me exactly what's bothering you" she hissed through her teeth, Dallas tried to push her away but she held him tighter "and don't you dare tell me their nothing wrong I can see it in your eyes"  
  
Dallas turned his head away from her so she was staring at the side of his face "why are you stopping me! Go be with him, the man you love, the one you plan to marry" he whispered still not looking in Sabrith's eyes.  
  
"God Damnit you stupid little boy if you had let me finish you would know we've been trying to break the marriage off for 3 years now, and I haven't seen Draco in 2 years" she sighed loosening her grip but only slightly. "His parents and my parents wont let it go though. His parents because they don't want him to have to marry Pansy due to her ugly facial features, and mine because of the wealth, power and social status they would gain from me marrying the Malfoy heir."  
  
Dallas once again tried to push her away "why would you want to give up something like that? Why aren't you marrying Malfoy?" he mumbled almost inaudibly.  
  
She turned Dallas's head so he faceing her and she smiled "because I fell in love" she said leaning forward and lightly pressed her lips to his.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
Harry looked on in fascination silently getting up and leaving the room to think and for fear of interrupting their private moment. – Well I saw that coming- he laughed to him self, walking up the stairs to his room.  
  
He sat down at his desk again rummaging through the few things he had picked up from Diagon Ally he pulled out his new color changing ink and raven feather quill and began to write down what was going on just to make sense of it.  
  
Welcome to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, New and Improved version 2.0...what ever that means....thank god Sabrith told Dallas her true feelings finely, I mean the sexual tension in any room with them in it was so thick you could probably grab some bottle it and sell it to Snape as potions ingredients...though I don't know what he would use it for...maybe it would make a good sandwich...I'm kind of hungry...ooooo look a chocolate bar...blegh it tastes like hospital wing....I suppose it has been sitting on my desk for a while...man I'm off topic   
  
Harry sighed putting the rest of the chocolate in his mouth and putting his quill away in the desk drawer. –man its gonna be a long night- 


	6. oes my forhead say idiot? no it says san...

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF!!...and the plot I guess....
> 
> Pairings: HP/DM SS/LM HG/RW OC/OC  
  
((Authors notes))
> 
> $ Music $
> 
> -Thoughts-
> 
> writing 
> 
> ((Really I'm sooooo sorry for the delay on this chapter I've just been having some issues with the real world... so I really wasn't in the mood for a love story...well here we go without further adue))
> 
> .........................................................................................................  
  
Harry woke up with an uncomfortable pain in his back. He blinked slowly trying to remove the fog from his eyes "I fell asleep at my desk....again...." he muttered groggily. He looked at the little mirror above his desk "awww damn there's ink on my face" he rubbed the spot on his forehead that said 'sandwich' in neon green letters. Today was the day before school started and Harry knew all hell was going to break loose. He had to tell them who he really was before they went back to school or there would be a lot of uncomfortable questions, hell there was going to be a lot of uncomfortable questions anyway.  
  
Harry stood up from his desk chair, the leather adhering unpleasantly to his exposed skin. He followed the intoxicating aroma of coffee into the kitchen where Dallas and Sabrith were already sitting eating various bits of breakfast.  
  
Sabrith looked up at him and smiled "my dear boy you look like you got dragged behind a herd of angry hippogriffs" she laughed  
  
"Coffee" Harry mumbled walking toward the inky black nectar of coherent life. Harry looked back and forth between the two of them "is everything alright between the two of you now?" he asked half afraid of the answer.  
  
Sabrith sighed reaching over and fixing Harry's hair as he sat down beside her. "Of course we are we had a long talk last night and now everything is sorted out" she patted his hand comfortingly "and don't forget we have to go get the rest of our supplies today and I need those CD's still since we were...err....interrupted yesterday"  
  
Harry looked at her "why are you buying more CD's I thought you couldn't use muggle stuff in Hogwarts, magical interference or something..." he wiggled his fingers in the air to emphasize the word 'magical'.  
  
Sabrith just grinned "back in Canada I knew this girl named Shauna she was absolutely brilliant and one year ahead of me. She was my best friend and an awesome musician but very mad that she couldn't play her electric guitar at school because of the 'magical interference' as you put it." She said wiggling her fingers around to mock him "So when she came for her last year of school with guitar and amp in hand they were all questioning her sanity a little" Sabrith raised an eyebrow and chuckled "not like they didn't before or anything but really this took the cake. But she explained to me that she had developed a spell that takes all the magic out of the air around an object so that electronics and stuff can work. She had invented..." Dallas started drumming his fingers on the table in a mock drum roll "**THE** **MUGGLE BUBBLE**!!!"  
  
Harry burst out laughing "that's genius! Even the name is awesome" he said downing the rest of his coffee, trying to work up some courage knowing he would have to tell them who he was eventually. "....before we go shopping I think I need to re introduce myself though its only fair......Sabrith, Dallas, it's very nice to meet you my names Harry Potter"  
  
Dallas just looked at Sabrith, "we knew for a while now. You're not very good at hiding that scar but we didn't say anything because we wanted you to tell us when you were ready." He smiled sheepishly  
  
Harry looked kind of shocked then smiled "well there's a load off my chest! I think I'm gonna go shower now and get dressed so we can go shopping and before I have to answer any uncomfortable questions" he chuckled walking away still looking mildly incoherent.  
  
........................the next day .....................................  
  
Clouds, soft and swollen with the promise of rain. Colored with the ashes carried by a million artic winds. Almost solid with chilled water pressed up against a cerulean blue sky swirling against each other in a testing dance of dominancy.  
  
Sabrith looked at the sky and frowned "well my dear friends it looks to be a shitty day for a train trip." she said while trying to shove all of their stuff into the back of her hearse, and not hit the guitars that lined the inside walls.  
  
Getting frustrated she pulled her trunk back out and onto the ground tapping it with her wand and opening it up. It was a lot bigger on the inside. In it she had a drum kit, several amps, more CD's than anyone could possibly ever need, and a fully loaded stereo system. She unhooked all the guitars from the inside of the car and stuck them in the trunk. "Much better" she mumbled.  
  
They had charmed their trunks before they left so that they had 3 compartments to them, one for clothes, one for school stuff, and the security compartment that can only be accessed by the tap of a specific wand. She pulled it back up into the hearse and handed Dallas the keys as she shut the back doors of the car. "Dallas, on to kings cross station" she said pointing down the street in an oddly dramatic pose.  
  
Dallas looked warily at the keys in his hand "are you sure you want me to use this while your gone?" he said getting into the drivers seat and sticking the keys in the ignition.  
  
Sabrith ran her hand over the pained purple flames and the royal blue skull that were on the front "of course I do but please don't kill my car it's like a child to me...." She sighed patting the roof.  
  
Harry was already sitting in the car and just looked at her funny. "Come on or we'll miss the train" he said impatiently. Today he had gone for the shock factor appearance wise, he was wearing he favorite shredded skirt and a skin tight leather tunic with a dragon embroidered on it in purple.  
  
His boots went up to his knees and had tiny silver bat clasps all the way from the knee to the pointed toe, but the part he loved most about these books was the one inch metal heel that made him click when he walked and since he hadn't really grown much taller since the last year ever inch helps.  
  
For make up he had borrowed some of Sabrith's trademark fuchsia eye shadow and put it on one eye and put an almost neon shade of violet on the other in a sort of Egyptian style, plus some of his now ever present black licorice flavored lip-gloss coating his lips.  
  
Sabrith had re-dyed her hair so that her bangs and the front pieces of her hair were black and so was the underneath. (( lol I'll just put this here for further reference every time story Sabrith changes her hair mine changes to the exact same thing hehe )) she had on a short black frock coat that stopped at mid thigh and a dress that look like an old Victorian nobles gown done in royal blue velvet but the sleeves were attached on by safety pins and the skirt was really poufy and stopped just under her knees. Her boots were simple black ankle boots with pointed toes and stiletto heels.  
  
Her make up was simple black eye shadow and blue lipstick making her look elegant yet mildly frightening. She sat down beside Harry and handed him a box "I saw this while we were shopping yesterday and had to get it for you. Think of it as a end of the work year bonus from your humble employer" she grinned  
  
Harry opened the box inside was a new lip ring. It was rainbow one color faded into the next perfectly and the bead that held it together was clear with a little green lightening bolt that looked like it was floating in the middle. "Thanks Sabs this is amazing "he said taking out the silver one he was wearing and put the rainbow one in carefully.  
  
Sabrith smiled "it glows in black light and natural light too! But any way with out further addue we must go forth and face yet another school year! Don't wana miss seeing all the people faces when we walk in now do we" her smile widened and she started laughing manically.  
  
"Dear god" Dallas mumbled pulling away from the curb into traffic ignoreing the honks as he sped through traffic  
  
TBC.....


	7. To Defend Your 'Honor' so to speak

****

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF!!...and the plot I guess....**

**Pairings: HP/DM SS/LM HG/RW OC/OC**

**((Authors notes))**

**$ Music $**

**-Thoughts-**

** writing **

............................................................................................................

Dallas pulled up to the station turning off the car "last stop kings cross every body get the hell out" he stepped out of the car dusting off his jeans and trying to un wrinkle his slightly faded Metallica 'No Leaf Clover' shirt "this is where I gotta leave you guys, I have to go meet my father, but I'll write you guys as much as possible...but not by owl ..Those things creep the hell out of me..." he put the keys in his pocket and hugged Sabrith tightly "you don't do anything stupid without me" he kissed her lightly on the cheek and smiled. He stepped back and looked at Harry. He hugged him tightly and laughed "and you don't go getting yourself killed I don't think we can find another employee that we can pay in merchandise."

Harry gave Dallas a half hearted mock salute "yes Sir Mr. Dallas sir!" he chuckled and linked his arm with Sabrith's "we best be off we have things to do, people to mock and candy to eat!" he picked up his trunk with his other arm.

Sabrith giggled "ya and have fun with your father, tell him I say hi and give him a hug for me cause god knows he's gonna get another when we get to school, but anyway come now Aodh we must catch that blasted train" she poked Dallas in the stomach and waved goodbye as they walked through the station wall between platforms 9 and 10.

After they disappeared Dallas just grinned to himself "boy, are they in for a surprise"

........................on the platform...............................................................

"I'm gonna miss him" Sabrith sighed still holding on to Harry "you know Aodh its just not gonna be the same without Dallas."

Harry smiled he never really mentioned it but he appreciated it very much that they were still calling him Aodh even though he had told them who he really was "I know, he just has this way of making anyone feel uncomfortable at any given point kina like professor Snape in a way. That could defiantly come in handy from time to time" He said half to himself

Sabrith laughed "oh yes that's very true it does run in the family after all" she patted Harry on the head. "Like father like son they always say"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks "what do you mean by that?" he said looking at Sabrith. "Does that imply what I think it does?"

Sabrith hugged him gently "yes my dear, we do all have our secrets you know, and Sev isn't that bad he's actually a nice guy and trust me he'll be nicer to you this year I had a little 'talk' to him about a month ago."

0000000000 Flash Back000000000

"The kids had a rougher life than you know and you better damn well attempt to like him because he is not his father in anyway shape or form! I can very well tell everybody some of your little secrets. The incriminating ones that I'm sure you wouldn't want **your** son of all people to know" Sabrith said leaning back in her green and distinctly Slytherin arm chair sipping a cup of tea. "Trust me Sev he's not the boy he was before"

Severus Snape looked up from his own cup of tea "fine Sabrith I'm not happy that your resorting to blackmail but I will trust you on this one....if you say" he cringed "...I should get to know the boy for who he is now , I'll just have to trust you" he sighed looking up to the ceiling." It's going to be a long year"

Sabrith smiled. "Aww Sev trust me things will work out you just wait and see" she said while standing up and walking over to Snape. Sitting in his lap she hugged him "you always were my favorite adult"

Snape rolled his eyes "don't let anyone else hear that or they'll all want hugs"

0000End Flash Back00000000

"now Aodh we must go find ' the love of my life'" rolling her eyes and being as sarcastic as humanly possible "my dearest Draco." she pointed to three insanely blonde people through the crowd . "Look there's Lucious his stupid wife and Draco. We must go say hello I haven't seen Lucious and Draco in such a long time" she grabbed Harry's arm dragging him across the station bags in tow.

Harry looked like he was about to hyperventilate "Sabrith whoa calm down there is only so much information that I can deal with at a time and you being friends with Lucious Malfoy and professor Snape may take a while" his eyes shifted back and forth

"Oh don't give me that crap your just scared of what Draco's gonna say about your new look" she said as they reached the Malfoys "Lucious! Draco! How lovely it is to see you! It's been so long" she smiled noticing Narcissia's anger at not being addressed or greeted

Lucious smiled brightly "Sabrith my dear it's been ages, and this lovely young man with you is?" he said reaching out to shake Harry's hand.

Harry hesitated for a moment then shook Lucious' hand trying to remind him self that he was trying to start over – it's just the Malfoys they switched sides its not like I'm shaking Voldermort's hand besides I'm doing this for Sabrith- Harry looked right into Draco's eyes when he shook his hand letting the contact linger for just a second longer than he should have because Narcissia noticed and pushed her son away to introduce herself.

"I am Narcissia Malfoy matriarch of the Malfoy household and who might you be that you deem yourself worthy of the company of the fiancée of my son and heir?" she said in a very petunia like tone of voice.

Harry was about to introduce him self when Sabrith cut him off "Lucious, Draco, Nosey woman married to Lucious" she addressed them all in turn

"I would like to introduce you to my newest employee and one of my dearest friends Aodh, formerly Harold Alexander James last remaining member of and heir to the Potter family, universally known to the public as Harry Potter." She motioned to him and Harry bowed deeply in an almost mocking way.

Draco just rolled his eyes "well potter its lovely to see you again, I uh...like...your skirt." He blushed a little attempting not to sound like he was hitting on him but just paying a general complement, yet failing miserably

Lucious raised an eyebrow at his son and was about to comment when Harry beat him to it. Harry smirked stepping closer to Draco wiping some imaginary dust off his cloak "why thank you Draco" he said in the richest tone of voice he could manage letting the word Draco linger in his mouth "and I like your shirt " he then lowered his voice to barely a whisper so only Draco and most likely Sabrith could hear "though I would much rather see you without it" smirking evilly one last time he turned to Sabrith "I really think we must be going if we want to get a decent train compartment" he linked arms with her "lovely seeing you all again good day Lucious , and I hope to see you later Draco." He bowed slightly and waved as he dragged Sabrith who was waving all the way to the train and blowing kisses at Lucious all the way.

............................Draco's POV...............................................................

Draco looked at his father questioningly "why is Sabrith blowing kisses at you father?" though he continued too look at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "And potter is looking very....different" he gave an appraising look to Harry as he stepped on the train.

Lucious smiled" I think you think potter looks more than different" he winked "and as for Sabrith I think Severus referred to her a while ago as Satan's super slut, throwing herself at every bad boy she meets. To put it bluntly that is though I have heard through sources that she's planning to settle down...a little..."

"How uncouth, and to think mother wants me to marry her well I guess like mother like daughter in law"

...........................On train.....................................................................

Harry sauntered down the corridor looking into the compartments for either an empty one or Ron and Hermione. he was in luck he passed a compartment of very worried looking teenagers and did a double take they all looked like someone had died. Harry motioned for Sabrith to follow. He opened the compartment door as quietly as possible hopeing to hear some of the conversation inside.

Ron sighed "he's dead to us now there is no way we can deal with him now...he's a death eater or at least a supporter of them now and that's not what we need right now" he spoke boldly trying too take charge

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron "I hate to say it but Ron's right there's no way around it. The Harry Potter we knew and loved is no more!" she scowled at the floor.

Harry chose then to intervene having heard enough to be very angry. "You speak of me as if I'm dead." He said in the most high and mighty tone he could manage, "Why? What have I done to warrant such harsh words and sad eyes?" he clicked his metal heel on the ground impatiently.

Ron just stared at him open mouthed for a moment "Jesus! Potter is that you? You said you had changed but this just proves more than our theories that you've gone dark! I mean really your wearing a skirt and makeup!!"

Sabrith stepped forward from behind Harry into the light; her eyes gleamed dangerously in the light that streamed through the window. "You must be Ron...you really are an idiot if you think the way someone's dressed has something to do with their alliances and who they are! Aodh spoke well of you while he lived with me I really expected more!" she spat out the last words as if she were truly disgusted. "Come now Aodh, we must go find a compartment for you, Draco and I" she spun on her heels and left in a very Snape like manner.

Harry gave one final curt nod to the entire compartment Ginny looked more than crushed and Luna looked rather embarrassed but Ron and Hermione sat tall and proud sticking to what they said. Harry sighed "of course Sabrith I wouldn't want to offend these ingrates with my presence any more" he walked out following her down the corridor to an empty compartment in the Slytherin part of the train.

As soon as the door was closed and a well placed silencing charm was placed in the room Harry screamed with no intent or purpose other than to scream. Sabrith just sat back watching. This was nothing new, he had done it many times before whilst getting good at wearing a mask of indifference that was necessary in war, but Sabrith had told him that it was completely alright to scream in private with a couple well placed charms. He took full advantage of that and got quite good at holding in his anger till he was alone or in the company of good friends.

Harry slumped back into his chair breathing deeply, "ok that's much better" he mumbled to himself. Sabrith stood up and hugged him tightly.

She looked directly into his eyes "I'm so sorry Aodh I was hopeing that they wouldn't act like that but they did and I can't express how angry I am at them for hurting you" she stood walking to her trunk opening the compartment with all her CD's in it. She pulled out her portable stereo and put in Metallica's black album. Turning it to number 11 'My Friend of Misery' tapping the stereo with her wand and muttering "elbbub" it started playing full blast in all its heavy metal glory. She removed the silencing charm around the compartment.

Both Harry and Sabrith sat back in their chairs absorbing the lyrics that filled their minds with a numb understanding.

**$ You just stood there screaming**

**Fearing no one was listening to you**

**They say the empty can rattles the most**

**The sound of your own voice must soothe you**

**Hearing only what you want to hear**

**And knowing only what you've heard**

**You you're smothered in tragedy**

**You're out to save the world**

**Misery**

**You insist that the weight of the world**

**Should be on your shoulders**

**Misery**

**There's much more to life than what you see**

**My friend of misery $**

Draco walked into the room looking questioningly at the stereo "I stopped and asked weasel and mud blood where you were they said and I quote 'the fag went that way' and I was about to 'defend your honor' so to speak but then the music started and they wouldn't have been able to hear me anyway" he shrugged sitting next to Harry and putting his feet up on Sabrith's lap who was sitting across from him

Harry looked at Draco with a weird gleam in his eyes "why Malfoy I didn't know that you liked me so much as to and I quote 'defend my honor'!" he grinned laughing at the blush on Draco's cheeks.

**(( holy carp that was a long chapter but that's because the internet was broken for 4 days and I was going thorough some serious Harry Potter withdrawal lol please R&R))**


	8. For me its forever mardis gras

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF!!...and the plot I guess....

Pairings: HP/DM SS/LM HG/RW OC/OC

((Authors notes))

$ Music $

-Thoughts-

writing 

**((Well my family is once again pushing me to get a job (they haven't realized that paranoia and supermarkets don't mix) so things wont be up as often as hoped **

**To Sam I would like to thank you again for your continued support!**

**To devils daughter you are very correct I did get it from Lacuna Coil they're an awesome band if any ever gets the chance to listen to them please do they are amazing!**

**To all my other reviewers thank you so much I don't know what I would do without you)) **

..............................................................................................

Draco sat quietly in his chair listening to Sabrith and Harry debate the pros and cons of fishnet stockings, when he abruptly sat up "screw the family name and image! I've had enough of looking normal! Sabrith hand me your makeup kit!"

Sabrith ginned and reached into her trunk bulling out what looked like a silver tackle box. She delicately placed it on Draco's lap "its nice to see the old drake is back cause you," she waggled her finger at him "turned into the biggest conformist I have ever seen!" she pouted "I missed the old fruity raver you"

Draco rolled his eyes "and god knows I missed the purple eye shadow stains on my pillows" he mumbled while rummaging through the different colours of eye shadow. Finally he decided on a nice pumpkin orange and some loose pink sparkles. "Where is the glycerin?" he asked Sabrith she pointed to a tiny glass bottle Draco smiled "thanks" he pulled out several different sized make up brushes and expertly started applying everything from foundation to eyeliner lastly he dipped the eyeliner brush into the glycerin and then into the sparkles leaving pink sparkly lines down his cheeks

Harry watched carefully as the Slytherin ice prince turned in to a slightly feminine yet still completely intimidating raver. "Wow Draco that's defiantly a change, but sadly your outfit doesn't match." He looked Draco up and down assessing the amount of work that would need to be done or at least that's what he hoped it looked like.

Sabrith giggled pulling out her wand "this is where I take over it is after all what I'm best at!" She tapped Draco's standard issue Hogwarts school uniform dress pants with her wand. The pants when from pure black to having a pink tint to them if you looked at them right, the waist lowered to just above his hips and the pant legs doubled themselves in width about 6 times each so that they look like they were perfectly tailored yet he was still swimming in them.

She smiled and walked over to her trunk again putting away her makeup kit and pulling out a white canvas bag that was covered in pins, patches and marker. "I do believe this belongs to you." She tossed it to Draco and he caught it quickly and grinned.

"Sabs I never though you would keep this thing so long! Is everything still in here?" asked excitedly almost jumping around in his seat.

Sabrith laughed "everything except the granola bars...they went bad..." she cringed at the thought of the rotten granola. "Oh and I bought you some more pins that I though described you too well for you not to have! Like this one." She pointed to a bright pink one that said 'I see Rainbows' and another that proudly exclaimed 'Have I hugged you yet?' "I'm just sorry that it took so long for me to get it back to you..."

0000000000Flash Back00000000000

It was midnight, Halloween, two years ago. Sabrith and Draco sat in Draco's room at the Malfoy manor. "Ok drake we goin raveing tonight or what?" Sabrith said pokeing Draco who was attempting to pick out an outfit.

"yes yes were going but we cant let my mother see us she doesn't approve..." he mumbled putting on a pair of lime green pants and a black t-shirt that had a green care bear on the front. But the loud bang of a door being slammed was heard down the hall. Draco's head snapped up "...shit..." quickly he put all of his stuff into his bag and gave it to Sabrith "quick you've got to hide it's my mother!!"

Sabrith pulled out the invisibility cloak that she had used to get into the manor out of her own bag and threw it over herself after giving Draco one last hopeful smile. Just as she was out of sight Narcissia Malfoy stormed in the door followed by her pleading husband "please Narcy he's only a boy let him have some fun!!"

Narcissia turned around and slapped Lucious across the face "you will not tell me what is and isn't good for my son!! **I am his mother**!!" she screamed

Lucious rolled his eyes while he rubbed his red cheek "much to my displeasure" he muttered looking at Draco who was trying to hide his laughter.

Narcissia then turned on Draco "what do you thinks so funny boy! I see that Parkinson girl has had way to much influence on you already! You are forbidden from seeing her until your wedding! The nerve of the little wench sleeping around and slutting herself off like a commoner and to think she's sleeping with **women** of all people! its an abomination, and you, you little twerp" she pointed at Draco "I will have no more of this not wanting to marry her and I will have no more of this 'I'm gay' bullshit! You **will** marry her and that's **final**! Whether you like men or not is of no concern to me!!" She added as an after thought then threw open Draco's wardrobe, narrowly missing the invisible Sabrith, and pulled out every piece of clothing that she deemed unacceptable. Next she pulled out all of his music putting everything in the middle of his tie-dyed bedspread. She pulled up the corners of the bedspread and dragged the stuff out of the room.

"Mother...what are you doing?" Draco asked quietly "Mother? MOTHER? **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?**" He yelled walking toward her pulling out his wand and aiming it at her.

Lucious grabbed Draco's arms and pinned them behind his back "Draco! Son, listen to me! This isn't worth Azkaban! I can always buy you new clothes but I cant buy back a soul that was kissed away!" he hugged Draco to himself as he kept kicking and screaming but soon collapsed on the floor still swearing but when they heard a distinctive thud of someone being knocked over. Two sets of identical grey eyes stared at the floor where Sabrith was now sprawled clutching Draco's bag to her chest as if it were a small child.

She panicked looking around franticly "shit...shit Shit SHIT!" she said staring up into the eyes of Narcissia Malfoy who slowly pulled out her wand.

From the left she heard the exasperated voice of Draco "Sabrith, **RUN**!" and she did just that.

0000000000000End Flash Back0000000000000000

Draco waved his hand in front of Sabrith's face "Sabs? You zoned out again" he smiled at her patting her head then sitting back down.

She smiled back "I was just remembering the last night I saw you. Damn that was scarey!" she laughed in a nervous sort of way.

Draco frowned and looked very concerned "Sabrith that is nothing to laugh about!! Mother could have **killed** you!" he emphasized his words by throwing his hands up in the air and waveing them around some.

Harry looked very confused but was getting used to being a little out of the loop but this was apparently a very big thing. "What happened?" he asked quietly hopeing he wouldn't upset anyone.

Sabrith half smiled and sighed "ok well it was Halloween night and Drake and I were planning to go to the rave that night. But of course plans went to hell and Narcissia found me in drake's room holding his beloved party bag. So there was a lot pf yelling and drake told me to run. And let me tell you I did just that," Sabrith's eyes grew darker as she looked up at Harry. "I got lost in the manor... I hid but she found me... She grabbed me and pulled me by the hair out from the broom cupboard, and then pushed me down a flight of stairs." She rested her head in her hands stareing down at her knees "I woke up in St. Mungo's the next week and from what I understand is... when I was unconscious she lit me on fire...the muggle way... she put a candle to me cause my clothes are 'magical fire' resistant and she new it." She stood up, turned around and pulled u the back of her shirt.

In the center of her back was a burn scar and through the middle of it was a stripe of yellow, green and purple. She flinched as Harry ran his finger over the colours. She sighed putting her shirt back down. "That day I had worn my Mardie Gras shirt. It was made of nylon and melted into my skin because the fire was so hot. St. Mungo's could do nothing about that scar because of it said it would be too damaging and I would probably be left with an even worse magical scar...."

Harry hugged her "so that's why you were so cold to her..." he mumbled more to him self than anyone.

No one had noticed the music had stopped and they just sat in companionable silence for the rest of the train ride.

**TBC **

**Uhhhh ya I hope that gives a little to help to all those very confused people out there next chapter should be a little more about Lucious and a little more on Sabrith's past pus NEW CHARACTER!! Muwhahahahahahaha!!!!**


	9. Thats not verry Malfoy of you

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF!!...and the plot I guess....**

Pairings: HP/DM SS/LM HG/RW OC/OC

((Authors notes))

$ Music $

-Thoughts-

writing

The newest trio, the not so golden one stepped off the train into the mass of students. Harry looked around, playing with is tongue ring nervously slideing it between is teeth. Draco glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and he wanted to laugh at Harry's nervous habit but instead he commented "your going to ruin your teeth that way." He smiled at Harry who just blushed.

Sabrith smirk in an almost Malfoy sort of way and walked forward to get a carriage. Opening the door she gestured for the two boys to get in and she bowed mockingly as they did.

Harry stretched out putting his feet up on the window and leaned back against Draco's arm. He started humming 'Unbelievable' by Thousand Foot Crutch, but he only knew the chorus so he just hummed that over and over.

Sabrith sighed "hate traveling I just want to get to school already and be freaking sorted......" she clicked her heels on the floor of the carriage "bet ya 10 knuts that I'll be in Slytherin" she smiled pokeing Draco in the side.

"I was supposed to be a Slytherin" the quiet voice of Harry mumbled from beside Draco. He sat up putting his feet back on the floor "I made a huge mistake when I convinced the hat to put me in Gryffindor." He rolled his eyes "But then again I had just met the less _**pink**_ version of Drake here, and he made me argue with **a freaking hat**!" he too poked Draco playfully.

"That's it!" Draco yelled throwing up his hands and mercilessly tickled Harry who squirmed to no end

"Ahhhhhh!! Sabs! Help! OK OK!! I give up!! You win!!" Harry flailed trying to protect his poor abused ribs.

"**HA**! That's right! In your face golden boy!" Draco smirked and went back to sitting normally, though still looking rather triumphant. "Oh we're here" he said because no one had noticed they had stopped. "Well then everyone out" he motioned to the door.

Sabrith was the first to jump out. She launched herself as high in the air as possible and waved her arms around like a bird yelling "Evolution, don't fail me now!!" and giggled when she landed looking up at Draco she said with a big grin on her face "what? It was worth a try!"

Draco just rolled his eyes and stepped out of the carriage. He held his hand out to help Harry down the stairs since he was still in heels. Until now he hadn't noticed that Harry was wearing a Hogwarts standard uniform....a girls one....

Sabrith laughed as Draco stared at Harry's legs with his mouth open. She hit him over the back of the head to bring him back to reality. "Don't stand there like that it's not very....... **Malfoy** of you ....." she raised an eyebrow at him and Harry just giggled.

Rolling his eyes Draco said, "Your one to speak my _dearest fianc_." He walked calmly down the path toward the castle. He opened the front doors making a grand entrance for himself as the wind rushed in behind him, he calmly walked to the great hall his pants and robes flaring behind him.

Sabrith and Harry just stood outside the carriage watching as Draco walked into the castle. But as the gods would have it as soon as the doors closed behind him it started to pour.

The rain came down like there was no tomorrow and when the finally walked into the school with their makeup running down their faces and looking like drowned rats Sabrith hugged Harry and said "I'll see you later hun, I have to go get sorted!" she tapped him with her wand and he was dry again with his makeup back in place.

"Thanks!" he yelled after her and walked into the great hall.

**TBC (to be continued)**

**((Chapters could come out faster or slower now that school is about to start lol up until now I wasn't even planning to go back and goings to live on my grade 10 education since I dint even get one grade 11 credit last year and I was supposed to graduate last year as well but I'm 2 years behind and ooooooh now I'm rambling...look at that run on sentence. Anyway read and review please and chocolate make me write faster just so you know....and diamonds too...what I'm a Malfoy at heart! ))**


	10. Good times, good times

**((disclaimer: after reading the first 9 I hope you get it by now ))**

Dumbledore stood up from the staff table and motioned for everyone to be quiet "I have a few warnings before we start the sorting.....the Hogwarts sorting hat wishes it to be known that he is more than slightly disgruntled this year and will be giving a speech rather than his usual song" he sighed "so with out further adue let the sorting begin..."

The first year students walked nervously into the great hall followed by Sabrith whose robes were billowing in a Snape like fashion just as Harry entered through the great halls doors from the other side. He gave Sabrith a quick wave and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table.

The hat was placed on the same dusty stool that it was put on every year and the rip at the bottom of the brim opened and began to speak "I've had enough of you whiney brats undermining my decisions you will stay where I put you the fist time no arguing no begging I know what's best! So the following people will be resorted! Harry Potter! Ronald Weasely! Collin Creevy! Hannah Abbot! Professor Snape! And last but not least Headmaster Dumbledore! Don't think your getting out of this you old coot!"

The hat stopped talking and I'm sure if it had a foot he would be tapping it impatiently as everyone that was called including the teacher and headmaster walked up to the front. Harry looked around nervously and just kept muttering in his head -oh shit, oh shit...wait this could be a good thing.... - he looked around the hall; no one had expected that from the hat. Needless to say they were all in a state of shock.

Harry stood beside Sabrith who was talking quietly to professor Snape. He vaguely heard Snape mutter something about a bad stitch job on there normally happy hat. He poked Sabrith and whispered in her ear "they're sending me to Slytherin I know it...not that I'm complaining or anything" he grinned

She hit him on the back of the head and whispered back "well green always was your color" they stood silently holding back snickers while watching as all the first years got sorted

"SABRITH ALASTAR" the head of Gryffindor house called out from the enchanted list. Sabrith stepped forward humming to herself. Sitting on the stool with her back as straight as possible and her hands neatly folded in her lap needless to say she acted down to the lastdetail everything a stuck up pure blood should be, but sadly the out fit killed that little facade. The hat was placed on her head and barely half a second later "SLYTHERIN" was yelled out over the crowd.

The Slytherin table burst into applause accompanied by wolf whistles from Draco and Blaise and a mumbled 'oh no 'coming from professor Snape's direction. Harry giggled a little as Hannah Abbot was transferred into Ravenclaw, she looked beyond happy, and he wanted to scream when Collin Creevy was transferred into Slytherin. But the horrified look on Snape's face made up for it all in the end.

Next was Harry he knew it but was completely stunned when the next name called was "AODH!" it took a moment for it to sink in and he walked forward to the sorting stool. He sat down locking his ankles together so nobody got a nice view up his skirt. The hat was placed on his head and he started probably the oddest conversation he was going to have in his entire life time.

"Ah mister potter! Long time no see! I believe the last time was the basilisk incident? Am I correct?" the hat said in side his head

"I believe so" he thought back.

"Good times, good times..." the hat mumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes mentally "I don't mean to pry but what about that stuff you said to me about 'choices making us who we are?and the sword dumble dore said it could only be pulled out by a true Griffendor?" he asked being slightly confused at being resorted

"OH right! I just said that to make you feel better you were meant for the green and silver all along my boy! And as for the sword, well Slytherin left behind a cauldron and a snake ...that you were fighting at the time ....so I figured you didn't have time for potions and could use a sword no matter whom it previously belonged to! By the way I like the skirt and eye shadow they suit you better than red and gold atrocity ever did! And that the Weasely kid you always hung around watch out for him he's a power hungry little nutter" the hat said and after discussing the weather and Quidditch he finally got around to the point "oh yes and I shall place you in SLYTHEIN, do come visit me some times I'm on the same shelf I always am right next to the odd spinning silver thing!"

Harry took off the hat and waltzed over to the Slytherin table ignoring all the stares he was getting. He sat down beside Sabrith and across from Draco and Blaise, sadly he couldn't ignore the stares he was getting from them "what?" he asked nervously hearing the ever present click of collin's camera somewhere behind him.

Draco leaned forward and looked at him disbelievingly "do you know how long you had that hat on? Twenty minutes that's how long!" he nearly shouted

Harry smiled "well we were catching up, reminiscing about old times, explaining some technicalities and stuff." They all looked at him like he was insane but the conversation was cut short as professor Snape was about to be sorted.

He sat down and the hat was placed on his head and the hat said "I believe this is not the Snape I was referring to, I am looking for one professor Dallas Snape"

At that Sabrith's head snapped up and looked directly at the elder Snape. Who stalked over to the side door and exited for a moment before returning with two teenage looking boys one in a muggle suit and tie and the other being Dallas dressed in his AFI robes. He waved at Sabrith with a maniacal grin on his face and took his place on the sorting stool.

**(( sorry about the wait its hard to balance school and fics especially when most of the time my internet isn't working properly...the hold music on tech support sounds vaguely like the theme music from the first pokemon game boy game lol yep and my call is still important to them.....well anyway R&R please and if anyone has any suggestions for what house I should put Ron in please do tell me 'cause I'm undecided at the moment))**


	11. The End of Snape As We Know It

**(Disclaimer: Really people if I owned the Harry Potter world then Harry and Draco would have been shagging each other senseless instead of arguing all the time)**

Everyone in the great hall whispered amongst themselves at there being another professor Snape. The hat was placed carefully on Dallas's head as he fidgeted on his seat, Sabrith just stared not believing her eyes as the person she thought she had to leave behind sat right there in plain sight.

The elder professor Snape returned to his seat at the head table stareing at his son and was joined by the other boy he had entered with "long time no see Mr. Voutour I trust you've been well" Severus Snape said quietly with as much malice as he could muster glaring directly at the man in the suite who nervously cleaned his glasses. "It wouldn't matter anyway I still plan to kill you in your sleep" he said offhandedly.

"Oh come on Severus you know I apologized at least a hundred times and a hundred times more than that I've told you to call me Gerard!" he poked Severus in the side causing him to jump a little "how was I to know neither of you could hold your liquor! The purpose of that night was to get Sabrith out of a depressive stupor as you should know since you planed it! It was not my fault that you dipped into the booze a little early!!! You gotta admit you had fun though......" Gerard grinned and just leaned back waiting for the hat to announce where it was putting dear old Dallas.

Finally the hat boomed out the one word that would forever change the history of the Snape family and all its future Hogwarts students. **_"Gryffindor!"_** complete silence filled the hall. It was so quiet that you could hear the great Severus Snape start to hyper ventilate in absolute horror that not even the dark lord could instill in his delicate little heart, and in a flourished manner that only he could accomplish, he passed out in a great whoosh of falling black robes.

**((I sincerely apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter……schools bad I'm failing every class…..and to top it all of my moms going in tomorrow for a meeting with my principal most likely to plead and beg for them not to kick me out of school…again….)) **


	12. but I like these pants

**_((I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took me so long for this chapter to come out I didn't have access to a computer since Christmas and with all the weird things going on here errrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhh………. ok I'm finished ranting now enjoy the latest chapter))_**

Severus Snape started to come back to consciousness with the blurry realization that he in fact wasn't in Kansas any more. 'Wait that's not right' he thought to himself 'why must my head pound! Can't I get even the smallest amount of rest I have to go to the welcoming fea…..' "Oh bleeding hells" he declared out loud.

From some where to his left he heard the distinctive voice of his son "profound words of wisdom from the great Hogwarts potions master. Somebody, quick write it down and mark the day on the calendar" Dallas's words dripped sarcasm, he was obviously upset.

"Dallas! Behave! The man has had a very big, if not highly amusing shock." Sabrith said from somewhere to his right, trying to suppress her laughter. She patted Severus on the shoulder "come on! Time to get up! And if you don't get up….uhh…I'll let Aodh teach your potions classes!" she exclaimed getting up from where she had been sitting next to Severus's bed.

Severus sat straight up in bed then slowly laid back down holding his head "anything but that…I had the most disturbing dream, my quarters were decorated all in red and gold and there was Potter lounging about in the most atrocious pink outfit and then there was Draco baking green cookies with little happy faces.." he trailed off with his hand draped over his eyes "you know what? I don't wish to leave my bed and you can not make me! Dallas! Teach my classes I'm taking the day of due to temporary insanity! Now be gone I have to find a way to make my head feel like its filled with brains again instead of the fluffy rabbits that are in there now…" with that he rolled over and covered his head with the green quilt that covered the entirety of his bed.

Severus heard the door to his room slam open then shut again then Sabrith whispering still in her place on his right "I just thought I should warn you you've been asleep for two days and well, headmaster Dumbledore has been made a Slytherin."

At this she heard Severus groan into his pillow as she quietly stepped out of the room to find Dallas pacing the living room part of the potion professor's quarters. "Sit boy! You're making me dizzy!" she pointed to the couch.

Dallas flopped down on the red leather couch beside Harry who in his pink pajamas, gladly offered him a Slytherin green happy face cookie.

**000 Ravenclaw common room000** ((I know almost all of you said puff and I had originally wrote it like that but I had the weirdest moment of inspiration so after 500 deleted words and a lot of swearing here's Ron))

"Books…..so many books…" Hermione started hyperventilating and ignoring all the death glares she got from the rest of the Ravenclaws who were feverishly trying to study.

Ron just grumbled to himself flopping down on the vaguely uncomfortable couch earning glares from every Ravenclaw around him. His eyes shifted back and forth nervously "its quiet…too quiet."

000 Boys dorm in the Gryffindor tower 000

Dean Thomas paced back and forth between Neville and Seamus's beds "this is so weird I mean Ron a bleeding Ravenclaw and Harry! Harry's a Slytherin and did you see how he and Malfoy were hanging off each other!" He said trying to process things

Seamus stared up at the ceiling "ya, it was hot"

"I mean Ron is the least studious and least clever person we know"

"Yep, as sharp as a bag of wet kittens" Seamus mumbled off handedly

"And Snape has a son…A GRIFFINDOR SON! I mean this is the best thing since sliced bread! Now, he cat be so prejudiced "dean rambled to himself

Neville turned to Seamus "what was the best this before sliced bread?"

Seamus calmly replied "I dono but Snape's son is pretty damn gorgeous, defiantly better than bread... hey bread rhymes with bed!"

Dean threw his arms up in the air then unceremoniously flopped face first onto Seamus's bed narrowly missing landing on Seamus "Seamus dear just for a moment could you think with your brain ad not what's in your pants"

Seamus looked mildly hurt and pouted "but I like these pants…."

**_((RR please! and the next chapter I'm hopeing to get on with the plot cause, yes there is one!))_**


	13. no where do I find a dayglow orange beds...

**((the 200 review special! Thank you to everyone that reviewed you guys are the bestest and with my new found lack of things to do, expect a chapter a day for the next little while!))**

_((Sorry I'm skipping ahead a bit to about October 11th because nothing really interesting happens until then...now ON TO THE DRAMA!))_

It was Tuesday and Snape was making his rounds after dinner hopeing to find some Hufflepuff's kissing behind a statue that he could take points off of. Instead he came to find four teenagers sitting up against a wall at the junction between the entrance to the dungeons, the stairs leading to the Ravenclaw common room and the hall that lead to the entrance doors.

Sabrith poked Dallas in the side and whispered while pointing to a running first year " I bet you 10 knuts that he will fall down those stairs"

Dallas laughed and whispered back "your on" and they both watched as the little boy climbed up the first two steps as Sabrith tapped the ground with her wand and mumbled under her breath causing the floor to suddenly be coated with a thin layer of ice and thus making the boy to slip and fall down the stairs. In a louder voice she cast a cushioning charm on the ground so he fell softly at the bottom with minimal injury just a hurt pride.

The boy turned around quickly and thanked Sabrith profusely all the while turning a very adorable shade of pink. Harry just glared at Sabrith, as the little boy ran away and she shouted "be more careful dear, all these stairs can be tricky!"

Snape snuck up beside her and in his most menacing voice he could manage he began a small tirade on ethics "Ten points from Slytherin Miss. Alastar for that serious attempt to alter that child's perception on you when you had done which was a very dangerous thing to do in the first place just be glad that I'm not taking off more points for your reckless behavior"

Sabrith just smiled and waved at Snape not at all caring about the lost house points "hey Sevy-kins" Snape grimaced "how goes things in" she paused "THE LAND OF THE UNWASHED CAULDRONS! DUN DUN DUN ….please insert a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightening here"

Draco waved his wand and the thunder was heard but no lighting "stupid spell" he mumbled, flailing his wand around and the lightning jumped out of his wand hitting Snape in the head causing him to have a serious case of static cling "opps" Draco mumbled covering his mouth looking sheepishly at his potions master "sorry professor"

Snape just mumbled and stalked away, if it was possible Harry swore he was pouting.

Watching his fathers retreating back Dallas mumbled "_eleven points to Slytherin for being highly entertaining_"

**000Meanwhile In The Ravenclaw Common Room00000**

Ron sat in a chair not dareing to move or even breath for that matter for if he did no less than 20 enraged housemates would yell for him to be quiet while they read, because that's all they did was read. When he had started a conversation about quiditch at dinner the other day they started quoting texts on the physics of the broom. Needless to say Ron was not happy; in fact he was pretty sure this is what hell was like.

**000 And in the Malfoy Mannor000 **

Lucious stood in Draco's room stareing at the day glow orange bed spread reminiscing about the past couple of years

**00Flash Back00**

a thirteen year old Draco strode into his room after spending the night out with his future wife on a 'date' he was of course surprised to see his father sitting in the arm chair closest to his window " good evening father" he said dutifully as any good Malfoy should.

Lucious just laughed and said "drop the act Draco I know you've been telling some untruths lately" he smirked at Draco's wince. "Don't worry though we all have been. And trust me I'm not mad I'm rather relived! just try to hide things from your mother more thoroughly."

Draco looked momentarily stunned "before incriminating myself what exactly are you referring too?" Draco fidgeted in the door way.

Lucious stood up and walked toward his son placing a hand on each of his shoulders and said the four words that would forever change the way they acted around each other "you're still wearing eyeliner"

**00End Flash Back00**

Lucious stood up from where he was sitting and called down the hallway to his wife "narci dearest would you come here a moment."

Narcissia Malfoy glided gracefully into her son's room looking mildly offended to be in the presence of such a bright orange "Yes Lucious dear?"

Lucious stood in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders much like he had done to Draco. He took a deep breath and in the most regal tone he had in his bag tricks he said…

"_Narcissia Malfoy of the noble house of black…I am formally informing you that I am requesting a divorce" _

**_((ah ha! Look at me go I'm getting back on track with this story finally 2 chapters in 2 days is amazing by my standards since I'm usually writing 2 chapters in 4 months lol oh well the I have no idea what will happen in the next chapter most likely a nice fight between Narcissia and Lucious and informing 'poor' drake of his parents split RR please and remember "if at first you do succeed try not to look astonished"))_**


	14. dance like no ones watching!

_((A HUGE Thank you to _BlasfimyMaker and Sam who's Reviews keep me going and to everyone else who reviewed to so many thanks!))

_writing_

…………………………………………………………………………………….

000 Great hall, breakfast 000

"HAPPY HUMP DAY" Draco happily exclaimed sitting down between Harry and Sabrith "I'm just in the best of moods today nothing could screw this up not even flaming aardvarks trampling through my pudding and then setting my favorite robes on fire!" he smiled throwing one arm over the shoulders of his friends and pulling them closer "I say this calls for a group hug"

Sabrith struggled to get out of the boys iron grip "for gods sake who fed you what this morning!" She looked pointedly at Harry "Aodh? It was you, wasn't it?"

Harry attempted to look away and whistle but failed miserably due to the fact that he too was squished against Draco and not in the way he would like it to be. "Ok it was two pixie stix and only because he wasn't getting out of bed quick enough for my likeing" he pulled the package out of his pocket awkwardly due to his arm being trapped " why? Want one?"

Sabrith just sighed peeling her self off Draco " no he's having an allergic magical reaction to the preservatives in the pixie stix" seeing the panicked look on Harry's face at the prospect of possibly hurting Draco she added " don't worry he'll be fine it just gives him a constant sugar rush for a couple of days. So be prepared to loose some sleep" she laughed "once I gave him a whole package not knowing what would happen and two days later Lucious showed up at my door step holding a bound and silenced Draco who was quite literally foaming at the mouth, of course that was because he had eaten some soap but that's besides the point"

Draco pouted "I only ate it because it smelt like apples!"

**000malfoy manor the previous night 000**

"Narcissia Malfoy of the noble house of black…I am formally informing you that I am requesting a divorce" Lucious said cringing as he waited for the explosion ' 3….2…1…'

"WHAT!" Narcissia yelled, she pushed Lucious away and then threw her shoe at him narrowly missing pokeing Lucious's eye out with the heel "you can't divorce me Malfoys don't get divorces! It's against the family tradition!" she then proceeded to throw one of Draco's favorite lamps smashing it just slightly to the left of Lucious's leg.

Lucious stood calmly, mentally reminding himself to get Draco a new lamp. "Narcissia if you're finished throwing **_my_ **sons possessions around the room I will kindly ask you to leave my home as you have conducted your self in such an undignified manner unbefitting of a lady such as yourself" he mentally braced himself for an impact of some sort, whether it be her hand or another undeserving inanimate object but it never came.

She just walked calmly over to the other side of the room and picked up her shoe, slipping it back on, and then leavening.

**000current time great hall000 **

After having recovered from Draco's hug Harry and Sabrith were discussing the random and many uses of the mesh when the owl post arrived. Sabrith spotted her tiny owl who's name was 'little fucker' only because she could think of nothing better at the time but she called him 'err' for short. As err dropped a letter from Shauna who was watching the store during the school year, she almost screeched in delight because inside was the CD she had asked Shauna to pick up from the muggle world for her it was the only Marilyn Manson CD she had yet to own, titled 'Mechanical Animals' she quickly popped it into her ever-present Discman and hit the play button.

Draco looked up slightly surprised to see his mother's owl flying towards him grabbing the letter he read …

_ My dearest son Draco _

Draco cringed at her overly sweet greeting

_I want you to know that I love you very much and your father I'm sure thinks he has your best interests at heart, but I'm sorry to say that your father has decided that he is to terminate our marriage contract and therefore divorcing me _

Draco looked up from the letter with the biggest grin on his face

_so as it would be improper for me to do so, I am no longer living at the manor but living with the Parkinson's until further notice. I am deeply sorry to give such disturbing news at such a crucial point in your education. I hope you're not too upset_

_Love your mother _

_Narcissia Black_

Draco burst out laughing handing the letter to Sabrith who grinned and handed it to Harry Draco stood up from his seat and yelled as loud as he could " there is reason to celebrate" he motioned to Sabrith "music maestro if you please"

Sabrith cast _sonarus_ on her head phones so the amplified to about ten times their normal volume surprising everyone in the great hall with the fairly disco like beat of Marilyn Manson's 'I don't like the drugs'

Draco started dancing there beside the Slytherin table pulling Harry and Sabrith up and getting them to dance too. He threw his arms up in the air "I'm so happy I could kiss some body!" and he did he grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him in and with one arm wrapped behind his neck he leaned in and pressed his cherry flavored lip-gloss lips to Harry's soft black lipstick covered ones creating a shade that was uniquely theirs in that moment as they shared their first kiss.

**000 Malfoy Manor000**

"I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……….." Lucious screamed and took another long swig of his current, potent liquor of choice.

**000 back to the great hall000**

Dumbledore stood up surveying the student as they gaped at Draco and Harry's lip lock. "Since Mr. Malfoy seems to think today is a day in which celebrating should be had" he paused smiling in Draco's direction "classes shall be canceled for the morning in honor of his very festive dance!" The great hall erupted in cheers and applause as Draco bowed and Sabrith turned off the music and went back to eating.

Harry on the other hand was still standing stalk still beside the table slightly dazed but happy none the less.

_**(( what do you all think? personally I'm happy with their first kiss I think it was cute in a very goth sort of way nothing says romance like mixing lipsticks RR please)) **_


	15. I'm Just A Poor Boy Nobody Loves 00air ...

**((its 2:30 in the morning and I have to say I'm only wide wake because I've only been awake for about 7 hours that's right I got up at 7:30 in the evening because I'm strange that way lol any way look out for plot hints in this chapter cause there are a few actually a few of you have already figured it out by now I hope…)) **

**000dallas's bed room000**

"DALLAS THERE IS NEWS!" Sabrith bounced on to Dallas's bed causing the boy to groan into his pillow and attempt to hit her with a random object which just happened to be a blanket. Though not succeeding in injuring her with it, he did manage to throw it over her head so she looked like a large green blanket monster. "daaaaaaaaaaallllllllaaaaaaaaaaass get uuuuuuuuup" she poked him in the sides so he jumped a little .

"go" yawn "away Sabs I have to teach in an hour and I don't want to get up till I absolutely have to" Dallas rolled over putting his head under the pillow.

"Oh don't make me come in there" was heard distinctly from outside the door as Draco stuck his head in the door then ran and flung himself onto Dallas's bed landing directly on Dallas in an odd parody of a hug. He pulled the pillow off Dallas's head and whispered in his ear in a seductive tone "Dallas, sweet cheeks why don't you get out of bed before something unfortunate happens to all your pants " he trailed his fingers down the back of Dallas's neck sending shivers down his spine.

At this Dallas in one swift movement managed to flail, get caught in the blankets, throw off Draco who landed on Sabrith and land gracefully head first on the floor while his feet stayed on the bed. A feat that most humans could only dream of. "AAAAAHHH! DAD DRACO'S HITTING ON ME AGAIN!"

Harry walked into the room stepping over Dallas and found a warm spot on the bed beside Sabrith who was desperately trying to unattach herself from Draco "there are no classes this morning because Drake here, danced"

Sabrith laughed "and gave Aodh the hottest kiss I've ever witnessed" extracting all of her limbs from Draco she got off the bed ad helped Dallas stand up and pointing to Draco and Harry who looked like they were trying to suck each others souls out. She threw a quick sticking charm at them so that they were glued together that way.

Severus strode into the room glareing heatedly at everyone but did a double take at the sight of Harry and Draco wrapped around each other in the middle of Dallas's bed. "what may I ask is the meaning of that outburst in the great hall?" he looked pointedly at Sabrith. "you child explain"

Sabrith glared "first of all you of all people know that I am no innocent and you heard Draco, it's because their reason to celebrate! Lucius and the bitch from hell have split!" Sabrith giggled and spun around so her skirt flared "today professer sevvy-kins is the day of days the one we shall celebrate until the end of eternity!"

Severus's eyes widened to a comical manner as he walked to the fireplace threw in a handful of floo powder "Malfoy manor" he said disappearing into the green flames.

**000 Malfoy Manor 000**

Severus stepped through the fire place and was immediately assaulted but the loud sounds of Queen's 'I want to break free' played at maximum volume on repeat and the sight of Lucius laying face first on the carpet by the fire naked from the waist up and clutching a bottle of rum to him like a teddy bear.

Severus smiled picking up Lucius carefully because there was no need to disturb the sleeping shirtless wonder in all his drunken glory. He looked on Lucius's face with sad eyes placing him on the couch and taking the rum and replacing it with a sobering potion. "sweet dreams" he said placing a soft kiss to Lucius's temple and covering him with a blanket before disappearing back into the fire place with the Queen CD.

**((ok so what if I was listening to the best of Queen when I wrote this it's a great collection of great music besides I can so see Lucius rockin out to Bohemian Rhapsody :D))**


	16. green fire for the lady

**((Oh Damnit I forgot to thank HecateDeMorte for the 'I want to break free' thing! sorry dear! but here is my BIG THANKS! and wow look at that 2 reasonably sized and important chapters in like 2 hours! Excuse me as I dance to 'another one bites the dust' now hehe))**

**00 Dallas's room 00 **

Severus stormed back through the fire place to the sound of silence, momentarily confused but not deterred; he grabbed his wand and tapped the wall just above the fire place in an odd combination of movements. The wall opened to show an odd cabinet he sneered and said "absinthe" and a green bottle with a fairy on it appeared. He shut the wall and stalked out of the room carrying Dallas's CD player.

The four teenagers lying in bed looked confused Sabrith rolled over latching on to Dallas "how does he know about the hole in the wall?"

**00 Slytherin common room 00 **

Pansy walked into the center of the room delicately clearing her throat "may I have your attention please" every one grew silent patiently waiting for pansy to talk so they could all get back to what they were doing. "Since tomorrow Is my birthday there will be a party here in the common room for the 6th and 7th years" she paused waiting for everyone's reaction "thank you for your time, you may now resume your previous activities" she calmly sat back down beside Blaise who just rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I should get Sabrith? Since it is her birthday too right?" Blaise asked pansy carefully knowing how much she hated her sister.

Pansy glared at Blaise heatedly "she avoids our birthday at all costs and celebrates some made up holiday instead if only to justify the presents she gets. It's something really stupid but don't mention the word birthday to her if you don't want your head ripped off. It's not as if she deserves a present any way."

"Fine then if you wanna be like that I'll just go fine someone less frigid to sit with." Blaise wandered over to the other side of the common room and sat down beside Collin Creevy.

Sabrith , Harry, Draco, and Dallas walked into the common room intent on finding a nice couch by the fire but was immediately was assaulted by a 6th year who intended to find out what Sabrith wanted for her birthday.

"No no no no no…."she started to panic she grabbed Draco's sleeve and whispered "you know where I'll be tell my teachers I'm sick or something" as she bolted in the general direction of professor Snape's rooms.

**000 Severus's quarters 000 **

Sabrith knocked softly at Snape's bedroom door and entered as she heard a mildly slurred 'come in Sabrith'

Severus looked at her from his bed he was dressed in just black pants and an off black tee-shirt while listening to Queen or at least the most depressing songs on the CD currently it was 'play the game' "I was expecting you" he mumbled moving over and handing her a bright green bottle of chartreuse "a bottle of green fire for the lady on a day that seems to repeat itself"

Sabrith smiled sitting down and excepting the bottle "not a total repeat I hope. I don't think Dallas would be to happy if it was." She uncapped the bottle and took a long swig, wincing as it burned all the way down and slowly seeped its way into her veins. She blinked and her eyes changed color to match her drink as they always did when she drank chartreuse. "We are a pair aren't we Sev? Seeking comfort in the bottom of a bottle and each other, the only difference is that Gerard's not pouring shots down my throat this time." She shrugged and took another swig.

**000slythein common room000**

Harry looked confused which wasn't uncommon "its Sab's birthday tomorrow?" he asked Draco quietly

Draco looked a kind of guilty and Dallas just blushed and walked away. Draco pulled Harry into a corner and looked very serious "Sabrith hasn't celebrated her birthday in years. Every year she makes up a holiday so she has an excuse to keep the gifts she gets because for the first few years she just burned them all but figured it was a waste. This year its gonna be the anniversary of the day she err… 'Lost her innocence' so to speak" Draco looked mildly uncomfortable "so just don't mention her birthday, or what she's celebrating or any thing for that matter. Never mind just pretend that tomorrows a regular day!" Draco smiled encouragingly.

Harry looked at him oddly but nodded any way "but what does someone get a person on the anniversary of the day they lost their virginity?" he asked "it's rather hard to shop for" he smirked at Draco's blush.

**((Ok cookies for any one who can tell me what happened on her last birthday!))**


	17. I remeber everything being vaugely green

**((sorry this chapter is late I've had to deal with some 'personal' issues actually a lot of personal issues but that's no excuse so please forgive me!))**

_**000October 13th noonish000**_

All was quiet in the Snape chambers as Dallas paced back and forth in front of the fire as it had become habit. Harry and Draco sat in the chairs nearest to Dallas's rooms sitting patiently as they had not seen Severus or Sabrith since yesterday morning.

Gerard Voutour the current defense against the dark arts professor and long time friend of Sabrith suddenly burst into the room. " pleeeeease tell me history doesn't repeat itself" he pleaded looking at Draco.

Dallas lunged at Gerard "**you bastard! This is all your fault!" **he started to attempt to violently strangle Gerard but was stopped by Harry who had been waiting for the out burst and had tackled Dallas to the ground.

Harry pressed Dallas's face uncomfortably into the ground "what ever the effing hell is going on here? Frankly, I don't care, but for fucks sake Dallas, calm your self down! I'm sure Sabs is perfectly safe in Snape's presence!"

Dallas pushed Harry off of himself and got to his feet "you don't know him like I do! I may love my father but _never_ will I trust him!" he stormed out of the room leaving one very confused Harry behind.

Harry glared at Draco and Gerard "alright which one of you is going to explain what's going on before I have a brain aneurism from stress."

Gerard sighed. "Well it all started last year…"

_**000Flash Back000**_

Sabrith opened on eye and was met with the sight of a nice flat well muscled chest so immediately closed her eyes again. ' ok what happened my brain feels like someone replaced it with a heard of stampeding rabid pink elephants, oh right what's her face dumped me as I was leaving the effing hospital, though that doesn't explain the other person in my bed…though I do remember a lot of green.' She thought to herself trying to make sense of what was going on. Slowly she opened her eyes to see who the very nice body in front of her belonged too. 'shit' was the first thing that came to mind when she looked up into the face of her good friend and the father of one of her best friends, Severus Snape. He looked rather peaceful while he slept now that she thought about it. And then realization dawned on her like a solar flare.

'Ooooooh no no no no no no no, we didn't did we? Oh god we did...Dallas is going to **_KILL_** me!' Sabrith groaned as an arm wrapped securely around her holding her in place and squashing all plans of escape. Only now did she become fully aware of just how naked she was. "Sev? Come on wake up! Ok if all else fails…Sev! Quick! Dallas is testing experimental potions on himself again!"

At that Severus Snape in all his naked glory sat straight up in bed covered his eyes then his mouth and ran for the bathroom.

Sabrith sat up covering herself with the blanket that lay at the end of the bed and looked up just in time to see a very shocked Gerard and a very hurt looking Dallas standing in the door way. "damn"

_**000 end flash back 000**_

**(( ok hehehehe WAY TO GO EVERYONE! Almost everyone got it right and even if you didn't I'm giving you cookies! Hehe and in honor of all of you being so smart I'm starting a web site (which will get better next paycheck when I buy a scanner) so visit**

**http :www . aodh. piczo. com/ and if you have any input its muchly appreciated!**

**Lots of love**

**Sabrith))**


	18. Over Compensate My Friend

**((I apologize for takeing so long to write a half decent chapter but things are pretty messed up around here… I haven't talked to Dallas in about 2 months and that's starting to get to me and I'm dateing Gerard and it'll be our one month on Friday :D… and well there are things that I'd rather not say that are slowing down production of chapters quite a bit but I'm still trying. And to warn you quite a bit of this chapter I took from real life so if it seems overly depressing I'm sorry in advance))**

Sabrith Burst out of Snape's bedroom striking a pose, eyes still a bright lime green and wearing a set of Severus's teaching robes. "Fear for I am potions master! Cower before me first years, for I am over compensating for my lack of personality by making you wet your pants!" she looked around at the disbelieving faces of her friends minus Dallas and instantly frowned "oh come on guys! That was gold! and not even a snicker? Did Dumbledore forget to set out coffee this morning?" she adjusted the much too large robes on herself and waltzed over to the couch flopping down and taking up as much space as humanly possible.

Gerard glared in her general direction "you know how I feel about you cheating on people Sabrith! There is no excusing what you just did to Dallas! I doubt he will ever trust you again…" Gerard sat down in one of the green reclining chair in the corner next to the large plant whose leaves kept falling in his face. "At least last time you had an excuse! This time you entered his chambers willingly, knowing exactly what the consequences were…" he sighed in acceptance " I'm sorry Sabrith but I can't be behind you on this one, you may just have lost Dallas not only as boyfriend but as your **best** friend…" Gerard sighed and leaned back into the chair not looking directly at her.

Sabrith blushed and looked down at the floor feeling Draco come up behind her and put his arm around her shoulder. "No Drake I don't _deserve_ to be comforted right now…" she whispered as she shrugged off his arm and walked back into Snape's bedroom slamming the door loudly.

A series of loud thuds and a few words of protest were heard before Severus Snape Hogwarts most feared teacher, tumbled out of his room in only his boxers. He sat on the floor for a minute mildly confused and quite hung over, "….ow …" he mumbled before standing up. Just then Sabrith appeared in the doorway holding the balled up pair of teaching robes she had just been wearing and unceremoniously threw them over Snape's head. Then once again the door was slammed shut and the room fell into awkward silence.

Harry was the first one to break the silence "well isn't that just peachy! You sent her into recluse mode! And on her birthday none the less! You know how she is when she gets like this and you've known her longer than I have so there's no excuse! **_Errrrgggghhh_**…. Sometimes you people frustrate me!" Harry picked up the last of his pastry that the house elves had brought that morning and stormed out of the dungeons.

_000 Roof over Gryffindor tower 000_

Dallas sat down sighing as he surveyed the grounds. The wind blew past him, biteing at his skin through his this t-shirt and jeans. Bringing his legs up to his chest he sighed again resting his chin on his knees. "Once again things bite the dust" he stared out toward the lake seing first years enjoying the last warmth before the snow fell. He felt someone come up behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Harry standing there putting a ratty piece of parchment back into his pocket.

"Dallas you really shouldn't be up here the winds kinda strong you could fall or something" Harry said sitting down beside Dallas hanging his feet over the edge. They sat in silence for a while just sulking together in the brisk fall air until Dallas broke the silence.

"Aodh? Why did I ever think things would change? She's still the girl she was before. Did I ever tell you where my father and I found her before we became friends? Knockturn ally she was slutting herself off for cash! Apparently after she left home things got bad…" he sighed remembering just how bad thing actually were.

_000flashback000_

It was cold, it was raining, and she was standing out side in a little black dress out side the Apothecary waiting for someone to take her home. Her makeup was running down her face and her blue hair hung limply in her face. Seeing a younger Dallas and Severus Snape approach the shop, she took all the energy she could muster and put it into trying to make herself look more appealing. She never really saw who they were; she just hoped that one of them would keep her warm. Severus stared down t her looking at the blonde roots and shielded grey eyes and knew exactly who the small 14 year old girl was. "come Sabrina, Lucius is very worried about you" He picked her up and held her tight as he took Dallas's hand and aparated away.

_000end flash back000_

"He fixed her up and sent her to school in Canada where he said Gerard would look after

her.I hate the fact that I still can't look at her without seeing that sad little girl in red high heels" he sighed "the funny thing is that fate intervened, she never had one customer that was the fist night that she was that desperate and we saved her. But years later on her birthday she came to visit and we got in a huge fight I called her a whore and she hid so Gerard gave her a bottle of that green crap and every on drank" he sighed stretching back so he was resting on his elbows. "In the morning I went to go wake my father up for a hangover cure and found her in his bed. I don't think I ever forgave either of them…"

Harry just looked at down at the ground "and what happened after that?" he asked quietly.

Dallas stared at the back of Harry's head as the wind blew his hair everywhere, then blushed a bit looking down, "she tried to off herself, 83 scars from her wrist to elbow. She hides them well but they're there" Dallas sighed standing up and walking right to the edge beside Harry. "The fact that she's probably somewhere mangling her body right now hurts more than her cheating on me ever could."

…Throughout the castle the distinct sound of a guitar could be heard playing the haunting melody of a broken child…

**(( ok well that was a depressing chapter…. That'll teach me to write while upset))**

**((OH and huge thanks to Nephrenia Delaterre who was a huge inspiration to me and un knowingly helped me get through serious writers block and other cruddy states of mind 00big hugs00 thanks hun!)) **


	19. The Cult

**(( ok so you guys have been left in the dark for a while I know and I'm reeeeeeealy sorry I haven't updated since may that's 2 months and I feel real bad about it but my life was thrown into chaos and errrrrgh to make a long story short dumped by the man I love cause he said he had no time for me then hooked up with a married ex then made best efforts to fix things and ended up getting drunk and making out with Gerard at grad oh ya its been a great 2 months :P))**

**000hallway by the room of requirement000**

Draco stalked down the hallways of Hogwarts searching for his best friend when he was assaulted by Dennis Creevy who ran into him with his mouth and nose covered by his shirt

Dennis looked up in horror from his prone place on the floor " I'm s..soory Mr. Malfoy sir I just…I…I... The hallway it smells funny I was going to alert a teacher!" he stuttered finally trying to crawl away backwards.

Draco breathed in deeply; catching the familiar sent of peroxide in the air and stepped over Creevy paying him no heed. He half walked, half ran, to the door that lead into the room of requirement where the smell seemed to be the strongest. He knocked on the door loudly knowing she had music on inside even if he couldn't hear it. As the silencing spells were dropped from the inside Draco was assaulted by a very loud rendition of The Cult's 'Painted on My Heart' and a quiet voice mumbling "what do you want drake?"

Draco tried to open the door but found it to be thoroughly locked. "Sabs? Hun please let me in you need to talk and I'm here to listen! Gerard was being an idiot he never did know how to handle these types of situations! He was just tired and he really does care!" he leaned against the door.

"What about Dallas?" she said turning the music down

Draco cringed "He's not exactly very happy right now, but Aodh's talking to him and things will be back to normal soon could you please just let me in?" he pleaded to the rough wooden door silently praying he wouldn't get any splinters.

Sabrith quietly opened the door looking down at the ground so as to not meet Draco's gaze. "I'm sorry drake" she stepped aside to let Draco into her haven.

Draco gazed around into the small room it looked like her closet back in hell that she used to hide in when things got bad but missing all the clothes. Bottles of developer littered the floor along with chunks of hair. He gave her a once over noticing she had bleached all of her hair back to snow white and cut one side of it to only one inch long and spiky while the other side stayed shoulder length.

After letting him the room Sabrith went back to sitting in her corner next to her ever present CD player and started to play "Fear of the Dark" originally done by Iron Maiden but this version was done wonderfully by Cradle of Filth. She curled in around herself and rested her head on her knees. Draco walked up in front of her and calmly said the one word she was dreading but knew all to well was coming "arms" he said in an impatient way gesturing to her the arms she has wrapped around her stomach.

She shook he head as best she could without lifting it "no" she curled in tighter around herself.

Draco sighed and crouched down so he was at the same height as her grabbing one of her hands from her side "you know I have to do this! I can't let this go unchecked so it will be much easier if I don't have to stun you." He smiled weakly as she put her arms forward still not lifting her head. Pulling back her sleeves he cringed seeing her arms covered in a dry brown crust obscuring what lay beneath. "Hun I'm gonna have to clean this off of I have to know how deep you went "he sighed transfiguring a piece of his pants and a rock into a cloth and wash basin and filling it with conjured water.

He carefully dabbed at the dry blood knowing her arm would still be sore, carefully removing the proof of the guilt she felt. She sang along softly to the music never faltering no matter how much pain Draco was causing she knew she deserved the pain and it wouldn't be right to do anything but feel the same suffering she had caused. "Fear of the dark, fear of the dark, I have a constant fear that something's always near" she quietly mumbled into her legs.

Draco gasped at what he saw under the blood, it was the word 'green' over and over again down to her elbow in extremely small gashes you wouldn't know what it said unless you got very close. He dropped her arm and pulled her into a tight hug

"I'll save you from the green Sabrith, don't worry I'll save you…"

**000 3rd floor corridor under trap door 000**

"I call to order the first meeting of W.W.A.P. or wizards and witches against potter. You may realize that our very own Harry Potter has chosen a life of sin and death over the path of light he once followed" Hermione preached to the small crowd sitting in front of her.

She placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and hung her head dramatically "we are all doomed because of the corruption he has ostentatiously thrown in our faces after we would have given our lives for him." She sighed in what sounded like defeat. "He treats us as if we are less then nothing as he gallivants around with the Malfoy boy! The son of a _known_ deatheater who is suspected to be the right hand man to the dark lord himself! Now tell me are we gonna stand up for our selves or are we going to let Potter and his sluts walk all over us!" she yelled with fanatical enthusiasm and was rewarded with the sound of the cult like mentality that was the Gryffindor seventh years.

**(( wow ok well a quick few review responses here I was hopeing that I really wouldn't have to do this but here goes to the lovely ToySoldier lol yep I am quite aware that Marilyn Manson and AFI are not goth by any stretch of the imagination but it was Dallas wearing the AFI robes and he is not goth he's more of the punk rocker sort and though Marilyn Manson is not goth his music is great to dance to! Thank you for the review I hope that clears things up! And once again big thankies to the loverly ****Nephrenia Delaterre**** who is my personal hero! ))**


	20. all the same CD

**((5 months….I went 5 months without internet…I went bleeding insane I tell you so this chapter goes out to evillittlevampy** **who took the extra effort to kick me into finishingthis the world most difficult chapter))**

000 professor Snape's chambers 000

"Nothing happened "Severus mumbled to Gerard who leaned back into his arm chair next to the fire rubbing his eyes furiously.

He looked up looking both physically and emotionally exhausted "you mean I said all those stupid things to her for no reason?" Gerard stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the fire he growled in frustration "god how I wish she was predictable."

Severus looked at Gerard disbelievingly "she really is predictable that's why I slipped a sleeping potion into her bottle of chartreuse about an hour before she knocked on my door, that way it had time for the taste to wear off, she doesn't know that though she probably thinks she blacked out like last time…I would never have forgiven myself if I had done anything to jeopardize their relationship even if I have now any way at least now its reparable…I hope."

000 hallways in front of the room of requirement 000

Harry knocked on the door of the R.O.R. "Let me in I brought a change of clothes!" Draco opened the door a crack letting Harry in "and I also brought the 'bouncy happy cant sit still mix' along with every other CD she owns, I thought that might help"

"You are a smart one Mr. Potter I knew there was a reason we hailed you as hero" Draco laughed wrapping Sabrith up in a bright orange blanket and quickly stopping the CD that was already playing 'House of the Rising Sun' by Led Zeppelin. It was quickly replaced by a cover of a veggie tales song and as Draco started into a heartfelt rendition of 'The Pirates that don't do anything' a quiet knock came from the other side of the door.

"Sabrith?" Gerard's voice floated over the music. "Can I come in?"

Sabrith sighed and looked up exasperated "how the hell did everyone know where I'd be?"

Four voices sounded two from in the room and two from outside "you're predictable"

She half laughed rubbing her eyes "gee there's a great quality to have."

Draco walked to the door opening it just a crack so Gerard and Severus could see in "now state, is this visit for business or pleasure?"

Severus cringed "a bit of both I suppose" waiting for the fighting spirit that he knew Sabrith had somewhere he just had to set her off into a wild rampage then she'd scream about what was bothering her and everyone would finally have a clue how to handle her dealing with Sabrith was a very delicate matter one wrong move and you could either have a black eye or a dead body to deal with.

"Watch it Snape, your treading a thin line! If I could go dark lord on your ass I so would right now. I mean honestly, finding pleasure in my pain! Some role model you turned out to be" she ranted through the door. "and really getting me drunk and having your way with me you are after all the boyfriend of the father of the boy I'm supposed to be marrying and the biological father of my boyfriend so the incestuousness of this situation is just adding up I feel like the royal family, my god I'm inbred! Damn pure bloods…" she mumbled and paused, a smack was heard through the door "don't look at me like that Aodh, incestousness is so a word!"

Severus rolled his eyes "can we come in?"

Draco stepped aside and let Gerard and Severus in stepping over Harry who was browsing through Sabrith's mix CDs

Harry flipped through page after page "jebus crispys woman how many cds do you have?"

"Uhhhh well over 500 last time I checked quite a few are just the same cds in different order though, order is everything cds can tell stories you known, all by the order the songs are in"

Gerard just rolled his eyes "isn't that kinda redundant?" he sat down just past Harry on the opposite side of Sabrith from Draco.

Harry looked up from the CDs " I have a shirt that says 'Help Stamp Out And Eradicate Superfluous Redundancy' its one of my favorites" he winked at Sabrith who silently thanked him for taking her attention away from her again not that she didn't love Gerard he was great it was just he was too smart for his own good some times and was likely to know things he shouldn't.

Severus scowled at everything in the room or closet was more like it and a scowl was sent to the CD stereo as DJ Alligator's 'lollipop' sounded throughout the enclosed space "this is going to be a long day isn't it?"

**(( god damn that took me 4 trys to write and its still crap I've had the worst bout of writers block known to man kind that and I went 5 months without internet but please I beg of you forgive me for the 7 month wait crys I do still love you all! I just wanted something special for chapter 20 which really didn't happen so it'll probably be like chapter 25 you'll get something good I guess maybe a startling revelation or something but I just really couldn't rite it into here next chapter will be the "dealing with your parents and siblings" chapter oh and go listen to some DJ Alligator you wont be disappointed))**


	21. the best STD I supose

**((oh geez well it certainly has been a while hasn't it? I had a baby shes fabulous and now that shes old enough to entertain herself I can start to write!! ...that and I aparently have some VERRY insistant people wanting another chapter lol you know who you are!! but yes a short chapter to get myself back in the game 3))**

Draco stared at Harry in a way that definatly said unamused "Realy? Happy hadcore? Isn't that mildly inaproprate right now?" he forcefully removed the cds from Harrys hands

"heeeeeeeeeeeeey!!" Harry objected sounding momentarily like a three year old that just had his candy stolen. "happy hardcore is good in every and all situations thank you verry much! besides nothing says cheer up like a catchy beat filled with sexual inuendo!" he grined from ear to ear turning up the volume a few more points. " thats some good kazoo "

Snape made a face like hot pokers were being shoved under his nails " this is not music this is the sounds a cat makes when you step on its tail"

Harry looked offended and scoffed "that realy hurts Severus! Electronica is like Flight, its freeing and soothing. It makes you feel energized and calm all at once like your insides are about to explode but in the best way humanly possible!" Harry through his arms up then fell back against the wall with a far away look in his eyes like he was remembering something.

Gerard's eyes widened "that boy seriously needs a good rave ..." he leaned up against the wall. "He also needs a swift kick distractions are not welcome here." he said in a matter of fact tone that left no question that the would be discussing what had happen or not happened in this case.

Sabrith sighed in defeat "fine everyone out except gerard cause i know hes the only one taht will be brutialy honnest with me right now." she stopped the music which woke harry out of his trance.

"Fine" Draco said pushing himself up "but just know that I'll be in the hall, if you dont want to talk any more or if he does something dumb you yell for me 'k?" he put his hand on her shoulder in a small act of comfort that made her smile before walking out the door dragging Snape and Harry with him.

"I'll be fine Drake its just gerard he only has one good lung I could take him in a fight if it came down to it" she smirked at gerard who look like he was about to chalange the statement.

Draco laughed "yes well im always here to save the day its like some kind of cumpulscion" he rubbed his forhead like it was annoying pain that could be taken away with a potion.

Harry's grin got bigger "aw sweety didnt you know heroism is contagious!" he licked up the side of dracos face "you sir have enough savior germs to last you 2 life times!" Draco just shooke his head in disbelif and shut the door behind them.

**((Frivilous yes, and a touch fluffy but its been over a year so realy for a random moment of writeing id say pretty damn decent I would like to thank the people who stuck by me through my absence ****Nephrenia Delaterre who throughout my pregger-ness helped me out so much emotionaly and also the verry persistant fans who ask me at least once a week if i have writtin any thing yet lol THIS IS FOR YOU lmao ))**


End file.
